zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Legend of Zelda: Return of Ganondorf/Ch. 1
Chapter 1 --- Chapter 2 Part 1 It was a beautiful, sunny day in Hyrule Field, and Link was out riding Epona, his Clydesdale horse. He hadn't a care in the world, and life was good. "What a beautiful day," Link said to himself. Suddenly, he heard a very familiar (and very loathsome) voice. "Hey! Peasant Boy!" it called out. Link skillfully brought Epona to a halt and wheeled her around. There was no mistaking that shrill, bratty voice. It was Zenai, the crown prince of Hyrule. Link scowled at him. "What do YOU want, Zenai?" he asked. Zenai, dressed all fancy (like always) and sitting on a gray and white stallion, simply smirked. "Oh, I just thought I'd drop by to visit you and your peasant friends," he said snootily. Link let out a frustrated groan. "Again?" said Link. "Haven't you degraded the people of Ordon Village enough? What with all of your 'Bow to me, I am the crown prince of Hyrule' and 'You lowly peasants will never amount to anything' crap?" "Well, of course I haven't!" Zenai replied. Sighing, Link turned Epona back towards the trail leading into Ordon Village, and rode away. Unfortunately, Zenai was close behind, looking irritated. "Hey! I did NOT say you could leave!" he snapped. Link ignored him and continued on his way. Zenai, getting angry now, urged his horse faster, so that he was now besides Link. The Ordonian looked at Zenai, his face breaking into a grin. He must want to race, Link thought. Without warning, Link sent Epona into a gallop, dashing away. Zenai, caught off guard, put his horse into a gallop as well. The two blazed through the trail, past Faron Woods, and over the bridge. They were neck-in-neck as they reached the Spring of Ordona. "Stop!" Zenai yelled. "The crown prince of Hyrule commands you!" "Command this, you brat!" Link replied, grinning. Urging Epona into a full gallop, he juggernauted into Ordon Village. He had won the "race". "That's not FAIR!" Zenai whined, red in the face. "Life's not fair, Princey," Link said, smirking in spite of himself. "You're not supposed to be better than me!" Zenai continued. Link couldn't help but grin again. However, neither Zenai nor Link realized that they were being watched from atop a nearby tree (the one that's got the beehive on it). It was Link's little brother, Lank, and Jaggle and Pergie's son, Talo (who is also Malo's brother). "Why does Zenai hafta be here?" Talo groaned. "Just once I'd like to spend a day without him!" Meanwhile, Lank was arming a slingshot with a small pebble, smiling mischievously. "I bet I can hit Zenai in the back," he said, grinning. Talo couldn't help but laugh. "Your aim isn't THAT good, Lank," he said. Lank looked around at Talo, scowling. "Well, I've been practicing, you know," he replied, turning around again and drawing back the slingshot's pouch. "And even if you DO make it, you'll get into SO much trouble!" Lank grinned cheekily. "It'll be SO worth it, though! I've always wanted to get Zenai with the slingshot!" Releasing the slingshot's pouch, the pebble whizzed through the air, past the intended target area of Zenai's back, making him and Link look up. "I told ya you'd miss," said Talo, giggling. Lank scowled again. "Lank," said Link in a stern tone, "Were you trying to hit Zenai in the back?" The youngster nodded guiltily. "You should have gone for the head, it's a much bigger target," said Link, grinning. Lank and Talo giggled, while Zenai glared at Link. "I thought you'd egg on your little brat of a brother, Peasant Boy," he snarled. Link smirked. "You're one to talk, Prince Brat. And besides, I wasn't egging; you do have a big head," he said contemptuously. He dismounted Epona and led her away towards Ordon Ranch. Zenai followed on his horse, seething. Lank and Talo watched them both. "Get back here, peasant! I never said you could leave!" he yelled. Link ignored the spoiled prince. Finally, Zenai dismounted as well, and ran ahead of Link, making Epona rear up in surprise, neighing. Link, slightly startled, quickly pulled on the Clydesdale's reins, bringing her back on all fours. "How DARE you ignore me, peasant?! I AM the crown prince of Hyrule!" Zenai roared, getting red in the face. Link merely led Epona past Zenai and on towards Ordon Ranch. Zenai had finally had enough. "If you don't stop, I...I...I'll get my guards to come!" he yelled. Link did turn around this time. "Your guards? Seriously?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "You need to call your guards just because I'm ignoring you?" Zenai was apparently at a loss for words. "Jeez," Link continued, "You don't get it, do you? I'll just whup your guards like last time!" "There was only two of them last time!" Zenai said. "But I'll get more of them to come! Maybe even seven, or ten! Or fifteen!" Now it was Link's turn to be at a loss for words. Seven of Zenai's guards (who weren't very bright but were still dangerous) could prove to be a problem. But ten or fifteen of them? Link thought he may as well get on his knees and surrender. He was a great swordsman, but he wasn't stupid. The guards would have the sheer advantage of numbers, and Link was only one person. If he tried to fight them all he could very well die. Now he finally found his voice. "There's no point in getting fifteen of them to come, Zenai," Link said, trying to sound calm. This didn't fool Zenai. He could see that Link was a bit shaken. "You're SCARED, aren't you?" he asked, sneering. "Ha! Maybe I WILL get fifteen of them to come!" Suddenly a squeak of a voice piped up from the treetop. It was Lank. "Oh yeah?!" he yelled. "Link could take on a hundred guards! He's the greatest swordsman in Hyrule!" Link simply sighed in frustration and did an epic face-palm. He knew how much Lank looked up to him, but the little munchkin often went too far. "A hundred, eh?" said Zenai, looking suddenly devious. "Lank, you have a big mouth," said Talo, shaking his head. "It's true, though! Link IS the greatest swordsman in Hyrule! Apart from Rusl, of course." Zenai turned around and went to remount his horse. "Where are you going?" Link asked. "To get my guards," Zenai replied, smirking. Then he rode away. Part 2 "Lank, do you realize that you're going to be the death of me?" said Link, shaking his head. Lank, now on solid ground (along with Talo) was looking up at his older brother with a mixture of guilt and admiration. "I'm sorry, Link, but...it's true! You ARE the greatest swordsman in Hyrule!" Link tried to look stern. "I think you're exaggerating there. Everything I know, I learned from Rusl." This was true. Rusl, who was the husband of Uli and the father of Colin, was a seasoned swordsman, and he had taught Link everything he knew about the art of swordsmanship. "You don't think Zenai will really bring a hundred guards, do you?" Talo asked Link, looking nervous. "I don't think so, but he might try for ten. Or fifteen." "I wanna help you fight them!" Lank said. "Me too!" said Talo. Link sighed again. "One, you're both WAY too young to use real swords. Two, even if you could use swords, you wouldn't know exactly HOW. And three, I'm supposed to be keeping your butts out of trouble. Now what kind of role model would I be if I let you two fight fifteen highly trained, armored guards?" "We could snipe them from the bee tree!" said Talo. The bee tree was the kids' nickname for the big tree with the (thankfully empty) beehive. "You guys don't have bows and arrows," said Link. "We've got the slingshot!" said Lank. "Pebbles won't do anything." "We'll hit the guards in the eyes!" "You'd have to have REALLY good aim." Neither Talo or Lank could think of a contradiction for this. "Can we still watch from the bee tree, though?" Lank asked. Link thought about this for a few seconds. "Okay," he finally said. "But stay in the tree. Do not get down until this is all over, got it?" The two kids saluted. 'Yes, sir!" they said in unison. Link smiled. "Good," he said. A little bit later, Zenai was back, with ten guards following him. Lank and Talo were perched in the bee tree, and Link was standing roughly in the middle of Ordon Village, his sword and shield (the craptastic one made of wood) out. "I can't believe he's doing this," Talo whispered to Lank. "Ten against one is TOTALLY unfair!" "It sure is,"said Lank. "Talo, your aim is better than mine. Want to man the slingshot?" "Um...sure!" he said, as Lank handed over the slingshot. Down below, Zenai turned to Link, sneering. "Now then, Link," he said. "Do you wish to surrender first?" "Moblins will fly before I surrender," said Link, looking contemptuous. "Very well, then," said Zenai, turning to his guards. He pointed at Link. "Get him!" he cried. The guards charged, spears out! Afterword Ooh, what a riveting first chapter! Will Link best the guards? Or will he lose and be forced to surrender? Find out in the next chapter! Category: Comedy Category: RatedPG13 Category: Adventure Category:Purple Paw Studios Category:Fanfic Chapter